Ghost Of You
by DisneyChick 2012
Summary: Mori gets the wrong idea when he sees Kyoya pinning Haruhi to his bed and goes completely mental that he manages to kill him. Only to be haunted by Kyoya's ghost telling him to confess to his crime. How will the other's react? Will this make Hunny think of him differently?


Ouran Fanfiction

The Ghost Of You

Chapter 1

What if?

I was in such a hurry I ran into the first room I could find, Haruhi thought as she opened the door to a bedroom, the first thing she saw was a teenage boy probably around her age. He was sitting on a chair shirtless with a yellow towel covering his hair, "sorry I didn't mean to intrude" Haruhi appolized, "don't be silly it's just me" the guy shrugged carelessly. Haruhi glanced over at the wooden nightstand next to the large white bed where she noticed a familar pair of glasses "Kyoya senpi?" she turned to him as he was drinking something she guessed was water from a glass bottle. "I'm sorry that I made everyone worry about me today" Haruhi appolized again now knowing who the teen boy in front of her was. "Thanks for the appolagy but I wasn't especailly worried," Kyoya replied before walking towards her, "although it was difficult getting the twins to settle they both beated them punks half to death" he chuckled thinking back at the rage of the twins. "I had to buy a basket of flowers for each of the girl's they have been very exictied about this trip and we want to keep their parents assured they will always be safe with us" Kyoya added now changing the subject from the rageing twins to Haruhi's debt. "That's going to come out of my debt isn't it?" Haruhi asked as by now she knew what the shadow king was like, he would defiently add this to her debt to the host club. "Each basket costed 8000 yen Haruhi, almost as much as that vase you broke" Kyoya said as he slipped his fingers on the light switch turning the room dark with no light. "What happened to the lights?" Haruhi asked she doubted there would be a power cut since that only happens when the weather is bad, before she could think of anything else she heard Kyoya's voice again.

"If you want you could pay me back with your body"

Wait. . . what? Before she could ask Kyoya to repeat she found herself being thrown to the bed with him kneeling close over her.

"You seriously think that oppisite sex doesn't matter? You've now left yourself completely defenceless against me" he said coldly as if he was trying to frighten Haruhi but she wasn't the slightest bit afraid a little suprised but not scared.

"You won't do it Kyoya senpi, because I know what your like, you won't hurt me cos you have nothing to gain from it" Haruhi told him staring straight at his grey eyes is it me or does he look a little like Mori sempi without his glasses? she thought as she stared at the Ootori.

Now this is around the time where Kyoya gives up and Tamaki comes in asking for sun lotion when he catches them on the bed together. But what if it was someone else at the door?

The two turned to the door once they noticed sudden light and standing at the doorway was one angry Mori, his eyes were more darker and narrow than normal it only took a second then he stormed over at them, all Haruhi could do was freeze in her spot as the senior pushed Kyoya off only to beat him up until he was completely knocked out. Haruhi sat up only to see her friend lying on his rib, there was a few cuts and bruieses around his face and neck. She stared at Mori shocked, she never knew he could be this violent even though he is has been an kendo olympic champion with silver and gold medals. Before she could say anything she felt Mori gently yet firmly take her hand and almost drag her out of the room, "are you alright Haruhi?" he asked her as he searched for any marks on her arms and writs. "He didn't hurt me Mori- senpi" Haruhi told him though he wasn't convined after what he saw it would take a miracel hopefully the young kendo master didn't hurt Kyoya too badly.

Tamaki winched as he felt a blistering pain around his body, he swore he had used sun cream before heading out to the beach so why was he suffering sun burn?

He searched the bathroom cupboards but there was no sign of any after sun lotion, sighing he left the bathroom and then thought of his shadow king of a friend and walked towards the bedroom where Kyoya was sleeping.

"Hey Kyoya do you have any skin lotion? This sun burn is kill-" his voice trailed off when he realised how empty the room was or at least from where he was standing. "Kyoya? Are you in here?" he asked out loud as he walked towards the bed touching the mesed uo sheets that seemed to of been thrown all over the place. "Kyoya?" he called out again but still got no answer so he continued searching the room until he banged his feet into something on the floor at the other side of the bed. His heart skipped a beat when he looked down to see what it was he banged into, in and instant he kneeled beside his unconious friend as he gently nudged shoulders and call is name un an attepmt to wake him up. "Kyoya, Kyoya it's me Tamaki! You've fallen out of your bed are you alright?"

He repeated for about ten times but he couldn't get his friend to awake and at this point he went in a panick. He rushed to his own room where he left his cellphone and instantly rang for an ambulance. "Ah what's the emergency number!" he yelled pressing three random numbers guessing what it was 999? That's English one! Um. . . . 119?

"Hello this is the 119 emergency services which service do you require?" a man from the emergency service line asked. "An ambulance! I'm Tamaki Suoh! My friend is badly hurt I can't wake him up!" Tamaki cried loudly panicking "where are you?"

"um. . . . Ootori beach house in Okinnowa it's right next to the beach" Tamaki sighed he didn't know the exact address though it sounded close enough. "Do you know how this happened?" the operator asked again, "I- I don't know sir! He had fallen out of his bed and he won't wake up!" he panicked his purple eyes tearing up he couldn't stand the thought of this happening to his best friend being seriously hurt. "Calm yourself Suoh- san an ambulance is on it's way down all you need to do is stay calm and tell me again how this has happened?"

"I- I don't know sir, I just came into my friend's room where I saw his bed all messed up and found him on the floor I've tried to wake him up but he won't respond!" He told him quieter than before now he's calmed down a little.

"It seems that he has fallen off his bed, how old is your friend?" the operator asked a little curious in finding out how something as simple as fallng off a bed would cause this much damage to a person unless they happen to be very old.

"Seventeen same age as me" Tamaki told him before losing his calm yet again "this has never happened before so I'm freaking out!"

He was too frightened of his friend he wasn't aware of two certain red head twins standing right behind him "who are you talking to boss?" they both asked making the distressed blonde jump. "Don't creep up on me like that! It's the emergency line, there's something seriously wrong with Kyoya! I can't wake him up!" he yelle at them just as the sound of sirens echoed near. "That'll be the ambulance" he rushed out of his room through the corridors and rooms until he came to the front door. "Why the hell did you ring for an ambulance Tamaki- senpi?" Haruhi asked annoyed by knowing how much trouble this would cause later on. But the mad blonde didn't listen as he unlocked the door and called the paramedics in before leading them to the shadow king's room.

"There's something wrong with Kyoya- senpi, it looks like he had just fallen off his bed but me and Kaoru had tried to wake him up but he didn't budge or anything," Hikaru told them "and we noticed some blood on his face and his neck felt weird like it was broken or something, I mean he's only like what? Seventeen? He shouldn't be that badly injured and I have fallen off lots of beds over the years yet it never did me much harm" Kaoru added. The group stared at each other "is he going to be okay Takashi? The sirens were on and they only do that when it's really bad right?" Hunny asked his silent cousin hugging his cuddley rabbit teddy tightly. "Hn," was all Mori did since he wasn't actually sure what was going to happen though he was still angry at the Ootori for what he thought had been done to Haruhi. The twins stared at the doorway where Tamaki leaded the paramedics, they looked back at each other then slowly walked down towards Kyoya's bedroom to see what was going on, the five of them stood at the bedside once they entered the dark room and watched as the couple of paramedics checked out Kyoya.

"What is his name?" Takashiro asked the anxious blonde in front of them, "K- Kyoya" Tamaki gulped praying for his friend's life.

"Kyoya, can you hear me? I'm Takashiro a paramedic from the Okinowa hospital" Takashiro said to the limp teen and then repeated for about five times but got no reply, next they both checked for his pulse touching his neck and chest. "There's no pulse," Tohru told him, "his neck dosen't seem right, it appears that he has broken his neck when he fell" Takashiro pointed out all of the host's eyes were wide with horror especailly Mori he didn't mean to kill Kyoya and surely his dad would have something to say about the incident. He looked down at his cousin who was sqaushing against his side while still clutching Usa- chan, Mitskuni would hate me for this Mori thought and sighed as the group watched Kyoya being lifted and carried to the ambulance with Tamaki.

"Please don't be dead Kyoya, please your the best friend I ever had" Tamaki sobbed as his grip holding the cold hand of Kyoya, "he is dead Tamaki we're just taking him to the hospital to find out how he died" Thoru told him. Tamaki stared at the woman in front of him, his purple eyes now flooded with tears he didn't want to believe the death of his friend but he had to. "Do you know Ootori- san's father?" she asked "he'll have to hear the news"

"y- yes should I ring him when we get to the hospital?" Tamaki asked. She nodded and qauter of an hour later they arrived at the hospital where Kyoya was taken to an x- ray room where they were going to scan his neck. Tamaki took a deep breath before he pulled out Kyoya's cellphone from his pocket, he knew from the first and last time he met father Ootori that he was not an easy man to talk to. He scrolled down Kyoya's conact list until he came to Yoshio Ootori, and pressed the button then waited for a repsonse.

"Kyoya this is your father why must you ring me all of a sudden? I am a very busy man incase you have forgotten" Yoshio said as he answered his voice almost filled with annoyance. "Um. . . sir it's Tamaki, I don't know your number so I'm using your son's phone" Tamaki replied nervously, "Suoh why am I not suprised? Father like son always call me when I'm the most busy" Mr Ootori sighed he had to an important bussinus meeting in half an hour so he was in a little of a hurry. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, I understand you have a busy job but this is important it's about Kyoya he's died" Tamaki told him talking in his rare serious voice. "Are you trying to waste my time by tricking me Suoh? I have an important meeting shortly and I'm in no mood for any of you fools" Yoshio hissed he didn't believe what Tamaki was saying was actually the truth. "Sir I know this is unbelievable but I'm telling the truth here, I don't know how it happened but Kyoya really is dead we are at the Okinowa hospital right now. They are scanning his neck because they think he might of broken it" Tamaki told him "fine I'll come over after my meeting, you better not be winding me up Suoh I'm in no mood for jokes" Yoshio snapped again before hanging up. Tamaki sighed then slid the phone back into his pocket and sat back down on an empty seat in the waiting room. "What brings you here?" an old woman asked who was sitting next to him, he looked a little like his grandmother but had a more of a caring and kind look at her while his grandmother was stern and strict look. "My friend has just died," he sighed glancing at the polished white floor, the old grey eyes of the woman softened in sympathy "I'm sorry for your loss," she sighed "he. . . He w- was my best friend" Tamaki sobbed tears now dripping from his purple eyes.

(3 Hours Later)

Tamaki stayed in the waiting room, he had stopped crying but his heart was broken with confusion and guilt he couldn't understand why his friend had suddenly died. There was no sign of any break in and surely Mori senpi would of sensed an intruder if there was, maybe it was suicide that killed him. . . don't be stupid! Kyoya would never do that! He's not like that! Tamaki yelled at himself inside his head. "Why did this happen Kyoya!" he wailed causing people around him to stare but he didn't care he was too upset over his lost friend, "Suoh we meet again, what is this about Kyoya's death?" a voice knocked the French teen from his thoughts. He straightened up to see an older man who looked rather like the way he remembered Yoshio, "you may be mistaking me for my father but I am Kyoya's oldest brother Yuuichi my father is at the reciption with Akito and Fuyumi" Yuuichi told the blonde before he even said anything. "Oh. . . right, well I don't know how it has happened but when I went into Kyoya's room. . . . he was just there flat on the floor at first I thought he had fallen off his bed in his sleep but it turns out his neck has been broken somehow," Tamaki told him. Yuuichi stared back suprised before adjusting his rectangle shaped glasses much like Kyoya usually does, "is that so? Was there any sign of a break in when you entered his room?" Yuuichi asked, "no I just thought he had fallen out of his bed" Tamaki replied his arms now shaking with nerves he has never felt to scared in his life.

Before he knew Yoshio was in front of him with Akito and a sobbing Fuyumi, "I came as soon as I heard, what happened Tamaki?" Fuyumi quickly asked as more tears rolled down her pale white cheeks. "I- I don't know how it had happened, I just found him there in his room on the floor I thought he was asleep but I couldn't get him to wake up! I panicked and rang for an ambulance they told me he's dead they have only taken him here because they want to check out his neck because it has gotten broken!" Tamaki cried he felt terrible. "You don't think-" Fuyumi turned to her father still teary eyed thinking the same thing Tamaki had thought that he had commited suicide. "Don't be ridicuouls Fuyumi, our Kyoya would never do something so stupid" Yoshio snapped in annoyance, just as a doctor appeared with a clip board. "Are you waiting for Kyoya Ootori?" he simply asked, "yes I'm his father apparently he has broken his neck" Yoshio replied "well. . . that the injury that has caused his death I have been taking x rays for the past hour and it appears that his neck has been snapped" he told him. Then showed a picture of the crushed neck from the scan, "how could this of happened?" Fuyumi asked horrified and over come with grief, "I'm afraid I don't truely know the answer for that there are a few ways that causes the neck to snap I have heard that he has fallen out of his bed but I can't see how that could of caused this much damage." "So what are we going to do now?" Akito asked in a bored tone that seemed to annoy not only his siblings and his father but the doctor and mostly Tamaki. "Well do you want to see Kyoya- sama? He dosen't look as awful as his injury sounds he just looks like he's in a sleep" the doctor told him, Yoshio nodded without another word they were leaded down the corridor of the hospital till they reached the room where Kyoya was left.

If they hadn't known he was dead they would of all throught he was in a deep sleep, he just lay there flat on his back and frozen not moving at all it wasn't long til Fuyumi started crying all over again. While all the others just stared, although the old Ootori wouldn't show it, seeing his youngest child dead it caused a huge pain in his heart as seeing him like this reminded him of the night his beloved wife had died during an earthquake.


End file.
